It is known to connect a threaded member in place relative to the surface of a panel or other component (referred to herein as the “fastened component”) by extending a threaded bolt or stud portion of the threaded member through a hole in the fastened component and engaging a female nut at the far side of the fastened component. By tightening the nut relative to the threaded bolt or stud portion, the threaded member and the fastened component are held in secure relation to one another. While such an arrangement provides a secure connection, the fastened component may experience a substantial level of compression due to pressure exerted by the nut pressing against the surface of the fastened component. In severe situations, such compression may cause structural or cosmetic damage.
In order to prevent excessive compression, it is known to use supporting sleeve inserts at the interior of the fastening opening. The supporting sleeve acts as a spacer between the nut and the threaded component thereby preventing over-tightening and avoiding resultant damage. While such sleeves function well, the sleeve is a separate component which adds complexity and cost to the joining procedure.